¡No comas así!
by Vnika
Summary: Sherlock tiene una extraña vivencia en la que termina deborando todo lo que está a su alcance, y John pagará las consecuencias. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". Pecado: Gula.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". _Pecado: Gula._

 **Advertencias:** AU. Johnlock.

 **Beta:** Lady Amoran. Mil gracias querida :)

oOo

 **¡No comas así!**

Sherlock caminaba por una gran espesura de flores, no se trataba de un parque, si de un campo cuidado, nada ornamental. Las matas eran lo suficientemente altas para acariciar con su mano los delicados pétalos de colores, mientras sus piernas con un paso tras otro lo dejan más cerca de la cima de una pequeña colina. Al alcanzarla se detuvo, el sol incipiente le obligaba a fruncir el ceño y proteger sus ojos con una mano, pero nada le impediría observar curioso el paraje ante sus ojos, que era como poco insólito… un camino empedrado de color claro, casi amarillento, daba acceso por unas pequeñas entradas a unas viviendas escavadas en la propia roca.

 _Inaudito._

Recorrió aquel camino singular para descubrir algo que ya desde lejos había llamado su atención, aquellas casas eran demasiado bajitas para la gente normal. _¿Acaso era un pueblo para niños?,_ _¿qué funcionalidad tendría un pueblo así?_

Con poco esfuerzo alzó una pierna y traspasó la pequeña valla de una de aquellas casas, en ese momento catalogarlo de intruso sería lo más acertado, pero la curiosidad podía con él a tal punto que comenzó a observar el interior de aquellas casas por uno de los pocos tragaluces que tenían. Dentro pudo observar unos seres extravagantes de pies peludos y casi tan enormes como sus prominentes barrigas. Que no paraban de colocar platos y platos de comida sobre una enorme mesa, tan enorme que prácticamente ocupaba todo el espacio de aquella pequeña habitación.

 _Tal vez una fiesta,_ pensó pero de repente una voz de mujer se dejó escuchar por un agujero cercano — ¡Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins — un ruido a su espalda lo alertó y giró en redondo para encontrarse con unos ojos conocidos — ¡El segundo desayuno ya está listo! ¿Dónde estará este chico metido?

Ahí estaba John, aunque realmente no era John, obviamente era su cara con orejas algo puntiagudas, con el pelo más largo, con graciosos bucles que le caían graciosos por todos lados y esos pies… no para nada era John, aunque si eran sus ojos.

De pronto, como si se hubiera transportado en el tiempo, se encontró sentado a la mesa mientras aquella extraña mujer no para de decir que comiera. Frente a Sherlock las más variopintas de las comidas circulaban de un lado a otro de la mesa. Todo se tornó aún más extraño cuando se fijó bien en los rostros de aquellas criaturas , la mayoría de ellas le recordaban a alguien; la mujer mayor era sin duda señora Hudson, aquel con bigote de la esquina le recordaba a Lestrade e incluso en el extremo más alejado de la mesa había un ser, algo más grande que los demás y mucho más recio, con largas barbas pelirrojas acabadas en trenzas, en el que podía reconocer la nariz puntiaguda de su hermano. Aquello era completamente absurdo.

Hasta sus oídos, seguían llegando palabras para que comiera, escuchaba las voces distorsionadas como al final de un túnel, muy lejanas… estaba demasiado concentrado en ver como aquellos seres comían, tomaban la comida a dos manos, chupaban sus dedos con deleite y hablaban entre bocados esparciendo pequeños trozos de aquello que debería acabar en su estómagos…

Era como poco excesivo.

Se levantó completamente asqueado, con el estómago revuelto, jamás había visto a nadie comer de aquella manera, como si todo fuera un placer exquisito, cuando a él le costaba ingerir lo más mínimo.

Intentó alegarse de allí, de aquellos seres que querían asemejarse a sus seres queridos… no, para nada lo eran. El pequeño lo comenzó a seguir, llamándolo a gritos… intentaba alejarse pero no podía, siempre lo tenía ahí encima. Lo peor fue cuando esos enormes pies atraparon los suyos. Sherlock los observó un segundo y la furia se apoderó de él, de repente todo comenzó a empequeñecer a su alrededor, las casas no le llegaban ni a los tobillos, aunque aquellos ya no eran tobillos normales, su piel se había tornado roja, de sus espalda salían dos imponentes alas y notaba un gran poder crecer en el interior de su garganta.

Todos aquellos seres comenzaron a correr y a esconderse, pero allí no había escapatoria posible, todos y cada uno de ellos cayó en sus fauces mientras él no paraba de pensar en lo sabrosos que estaban y en lo tierno de sus huesos…

— ¡Sherlock! ¿Estás bien?

Despertó al caer del sofá al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos tenía a John examinándolo, como siempre hacía el bueno de John—Deberías de tener más cuidado — le decía con voz dulce, este sí era su John, el que le acariciaba con cuidado ese pequeño golpe que seguro enrojecía en su frente.

—Tuve un sueño extraño.

John le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y regresó al suyo, tomó una bandeja que al parecer había dejado allí justo antes de que Sherlock cayera y dio un gran bocado a un enorme bocadillo — ¿Y de qué era el sueño?— habló con la boca llena de una manera apenas entendible.

Sherlock lo miró asqueado, no lo podía creer.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa? —Dijo pasándose una servilleta por la boca — ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Sherlock se levantó y evitando mirarlo más comentó como si no tuviera importancia — No deberías hablar con la boca llena.

—Ya. Si. Lo siento— Volvió a hacerlo. Había dado un bocado enorme y ahora sí le quedaban restos de mayonesa en la comisura de la boca.

Sherlock se acercó muy despacio, como cuando el depredador acecha a su cena. John dejó de masticar y prácticamente de respirar cuando notó como éste le pasaba lentamente un dedo y eliminaba ese pequeño resto de salsa blanquecina de su cara. Para poco después limpiarse en la servilleta de John. Apoyó ambos brazos en el sofá y mirándolo muy serio, le dijo —No comas así, o despertarás al dragón… y te comerá.

Sherlock se alejó entonces de él, sin volver a mirarlo, para que no viera la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en su cara. A sus espaldas podía oír a John respirar con dificultad, incluso escuchó como dejaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesita junto a su apreciado sofá, como se levantaba, mordía aquel exquisito bocadillo y — Enzonces… si hazgo…ezto… ¿dezpeztaré al zragón?

 _El juego no hace más que comenzar_ pensó Sherlock mientras giraba y permanecía mirando fijamente a John.

oOo

 **N/A:** Por todos los dioses lo lamento, la inspiración es extraña en mi… me dio por los dragones ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Y es que eso de que te toque dos veces escribir sobre el mismo pecado es como poco un reto… Espero lo hayan disfrutado un poquito y me lo dejen saber.

Besos Lord.


End file.
